


Лето, дача и жара

by missareinh



Series: Дроздоси [3]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: F/M, Fluff, можно хоть где-то будет нормальное лето
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missareinh/pseuds/missareinh
Summary: Росе во сне кажется, что она бежит от кого-то по этому самому полю, или за кем-то, или они вообще бегут вместе, и трава так щекочет босые ноги, что хочется смеяться во весь голос. Она почти успевает захохотать, когда понимает, что это не трава, и не ноги, а кто-то просто ползёт по её носу на лоб
Relationships: Павел Дроздов (Дрозд)/Ярослава Мельгунова
Series: Дроздоси [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854955
Kudos: 7





	Лето, дача и жара

**Author's Note:**

> Лето после 11/9 классов, август и волосы в траве.

Августовское солнце печёт так сильно, что даже удивительно — давно в Чёрной Заводи не было такого лета, да и во всём Ярославле тоже. Рося лежит в тени под раскидистой низкой яблоней, на траве и глубоко вдыхает её терпкий увядающий запах. Она шуршит под спиной почти как колыбельная, пока Рося перекатывается с бока на спину, раскинув руки. Над головой звенит птичка, в траве тихо стрекочут кузнечики, а солнце такое яркое даже сквозь ветви, что глаза закрываются сами собой, хотя она и трёт их - не спать ведь пришла. Но веки тяжелеют сами собой, руки и ноги набиваются ватой против воли и всяких попыток встать, и Рося проваливается в светлое ничто. 

Летние сны - прозрачные и быстрые, пытайся не пытайся, всё равно не поймаешь, не вспомнишь потом, что видел. Росе во сне кажется, что она бежит от кого-то по этому самому полю, или за кем-то, или они вообще бегут вместе, и трава так щекочет босые ноги, что хочется смеяться во весь голос. Она почти успевает захохотать, когда понимает, что это не трава, и не ноги, а кто-то просто ползёт по её носу на лоб. Сон ускользает, растворяясь в предвечернем мареве, пока Рося морщится, пытаясь согнать непрошеного гостя. 

_ Щёлк _ . 

Рося открывает глаза и садится, жмурится после сна, пытаясь разглядеть, что творится вокруг. Высокая тень загораживает её от света, а через секунду Паша осторожно снимает с её волос запутавшегося жучка. 

— И давно ты здесь? 

Дрозд отвечает не сразу - сначала выпутывает ещё одну какую-то только ему видимую соринку с её макушки, щурится на заходящее солнце, пока Рося щурится на него, разглядывая такой привычный профиль на фоне рыжих облаков. Дрозд ужас какой красивый, и если бы она умела рисовать хоть немного лучше, обязательно бы нарисовала его таким, какой он сейчас — с растрепавшимися от лёгкого ветра волосами и серьёзным взглядом куда-то за горизонт. Как жаль, что она не.

— Минут двадцать, — Дрозд садится рядом с ней на траву, обняв колени руками. — Мих… Миша попросила найти тебя и вести домой, но ты так крепко спала, что я решил подождать. 

— Да я на пару минут глаза закрыла, какие двадцать, — Рося садится по-турецки — похоже, они совсем никуда не торопятся. — Лучше просто признайся, что ты на меня пялился. Ц-ц, как не стыдно.

— Не пялился, а любовался, — парирует Дрозд, улыбаясь, когда она ожидаемо вспыхивает щеками и бьёт его ладошкой по колену. Несколько раз. — Ауч, больно. Вот так и признавайся в любви всяким дажбоженкам, — Рося хлопает его ладонью по плечу, в которое затем тыкается, пряча горящее (и горячее) лицо, и бухтит что-то про то, что он дурак, и в смысле — всяким, он что, вообще?! Солнце не перестаёт припекать, воздух вокруг них густой и пахнет цветами и чем-то пряным, и Паша срывает одну из травинок и вплетает в прядь Росиных волос, заправляя их за смешное круглое ухо. Рося улыбается, пока лезет под его руки, чтобы им обняться нормально, замирая, когда он опускает подбородок ей на макушку, и закрывает глаза. 

Они сидят так, пока не начинает ощутимо холодать, а кузнечики не уступают место цикадам. Поднявшись с остывающей земли, они отряхивают друг друга (“У тебя вся спина в траве! — А у тебя все волосы, так что иди сюда!”) и медленно бредут по еле заметной тропе — рука в руке и пальцы переплетены так, что не расцепить. Они ни о чём не говорят — им уютно и в тишине — и только у самого края поля Рося чуть обгоняет его, не отпуская руки, и произносит, привстав на носки:

— Покатай меня, большая черепаха! Пожалуйста, — на что в ответ получает короткий поцелуй в лоб, от которого ей щекотно до смеха, и слова о том, что никакая он не черепаха, но покатать покатает. Рося лезет ему на спину почти без стеснения, обнимает за плечи и, болтая ногами в воздухе, тыкает пальцем в небольшую поросль деревьев слева от них.

— Вот за ними есть поле, которое может подойти для тренировки, там с другой стороны овраг и лес начинается, никто туда особо не суётся, в отличие от этого. Только я до него не дошла сегодня, а там такой гербарий можно собрать!..

— Сходим завтра вместе, — Дрозд подсаживает её на спине повыше. — На целый день, хочешь? 

Рося молча кивает, прекрасно зная, что Дрозд почувствует это, даже не видя её. Они медленно идут через весь посёлок, вновь в абсолютной тишине, лишь изредка здороваясь с встречающимися на пути людьми. Сумерки раскрашивают всё вокруг в рыжий и розовый, трава влажно шелестит и где-то вдалеке даёт гудок теплоход на Волге. Рося жуть как влюблена — и в этот далёкий гудок, и в холодеющий чистый воздух, и в завтрашнюю жару, которая, разумеется, будет, ибо лето решило разыграться на полную катушку, и в Пашу, который коротким движением кольца открывает калитку и кричит Михаэле, что они дома. Он пересаживает её на перила крыльца, улыбается и идёт на зов из глубин дома, пока Рося, спрятав улыбку в кулак, провожает его взглядом.

_ В Дрозда она влюблена, пожалуй, особенно сильно. _


End file.
